theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Truce Deuce
is building a house of cards in his room Lincoln: I'm almost done... just gotta get this one last card on the tippy-top and... Lola: from outside RAAAAAAHHH! surprised, accidentally falls over and knocks his whole house of cards down Lincoln: Dang it! Thanks a lot, Lola... Lola: outside I told you not to touch it! loud thud on a wall is heard Lana: from outside Then why was it on my side of the room?! loud thud on a wall is heard. Cut to Lori and Leni in their room overhearing the fight and getting annoyed. Lola: You better fix it this instance! Lana: I don't have to if I don't want to! to Lynn and Lucy getting annoyed too in their room Lola: Don't make me- Lana: What?! Tell Mom?! Oh, yeah! Like you haven't said that for the umpteenth time! to Luna, and Luan covering their ears in annoyance Lola: What does that even mean?! Lana: I don't know, but it makes me sound smarter! to Lisa and Lily rolling their eyes in their room Lola: No! It doesn't! Lana: Well, what do you know?! to Rita and Lynn Sr. taping pillows around their head to tune out their fighting Lola: Don't make me go over there! Lana: Not if I go over there first! and Lana are heard brutally screaming and fighting. Cut back to Lincoln covering his ears in annoyance too. Lincoln: irked Jeez! I know Lola and Lana fight all the time, but over these past couple of days, it seems like their fighting has actually become worse. Seriously! Yesterday, they were fighting over who's spoon was who's at the kids' table! to Lola and Lana at the kids' dinner table. Lana is about to pick up a plastic spoon, much to Lola's annoyance. Lola: Uh, excuse me! That's my spoon! Lana: No! I used it first! Lola: No! I used it! This is mine! Lana: No! to another plastic spoon That's your spoon! Lola: That's your spoon! Lana: No it's not! I've been using this spoon this whole time! Lola: No! I was! Lana: You mean to tell me we were using the same spoon?! Lola: EWW! I got your mud germs in my mouth! Lana: EWW! I got your princess cooties in my mouth! and Lana growl at each other and form a fighting cloud. Lisa: annoyed I lost my appetite. the table Lucy and Lincoln: annoyed Same! the table back to the present. Lincoln: I mean, I'm all for my sisters not changing who they are, but this is one thing about them, that has got to go! It's driving the whole family insane! marches over to Lola and Lana's room and kicks the door open Lincoln: Alright! Break it up! What are you fighting about now?! Lola: Lana took Uni and broke her horn off! Lana: She was on my side of the room! That practically gives me permission to use it! My room, my property! Mr. Grouse: outside Now you're talking! Lincoln: Not helping! Lola: You used her as a toothpick, and now you hurt her! My poor Uni! Lana: Well, you should've known better than to leave her on the ground where I could play with it! Lola: You monster! Lincoln: Stop it! I've had enough of this tomfoolery! Sisters (sans Lola and Lana): the room Yeah! Lori: You two have gotten worse over these past couple of days! Luan: It's driving all of us nuts! Lynn: It has to stop! Lola: Well, I can't help it if Lana's contantly being obnoxious in front of me! Lana: Oh, like you're any better! Lincoln: Zip it! Both of you! Lola: You think I like fighting with Lana? Lana: We can't help it! Sometimes we just get on each other's nerves. Lori: Well, you two need to learn a little something about getting along! Luan: Yeah! Fighting is not a fun thing to do or witness! Lynn: And in your case, it's annoying! Lisa: I can't even concentrate because of your squabbling! Lily: Poo poo! Lincoln: You guys are twins! You shouldn't be fighting! Lola: Ugh! Fine! to Lana; reluctantly How about a truce Lana? Lana: Yeah. Truce. eyes other kids give an unfazed look Lucy: sarcastically Gee, you sure sound like you mean it... Lynn: Yeah, I bet you two couldn't even stop fighting for an entire day, even if you tried. freezes and then snaps his fingers Lincoln: happily Lynn! That's it! Lola and Lana: What's it? huddles the sisters, sans the twins, and the sisters nods their heads Lincoln: Say you two... let's make a bet. You like winning bets don't you? Lola and Lana: Of course! Lincoln: Well, how about this? We bet that you can't stop fighting for the rest of the month. Lisa: Which is approximately a week. Lola: And what happens if we do? Lincoln: If we catch you two fighting, we'll make you wear the same dress! Lori: And we get to post it on the internet and call it, "Twins in Dresses". Lola and Lana: gasps Lincoln: And that's not all! We'll also make Lily tickle you. Lola and Lana: NO! Lola: You know how deadly of a tickler she is! Lana: No one can survive that! giggles maliciously Lola: Wait, what happens if we win? Lincoln: Then we... Lynn: Reluctantly... Lisa: Very reluctantly... Lincoln: ...will agree to do whatever you want us to do. Lana: Oh... we have something. Lola: If we win, you guys will have to wear tutus of your favorite color, and you have to dance gracefully for 2 hours! Lana: And do our chores for the next week! Lincoln: Deal! Lola and Lana: Deal! and Lana turn around and leave the room. Lola: After you! Lana: No, please. After you! Lola: Oh no, no! After you! Lana: I said... Lola: throat and nudges her head towards the siblings Lana: Uh... I mean... thank you. Lola: No problem! twins actually leave this time Lori: This will literally be the most peaceful week ever! Luan: Peace and quiet, here we come! DAY 1 Lola and Lana are in the kitchen. Lana is getting a glass of water. She accidentally trips and spills the glass on Lola. Lola: Lana! My dress! Lana: Sorry, Loles. Lola: Why you little- pauses I mean... that's OK. I- I needed a wash down anyway... It'll dry... Lana: Phew. Lincoln Lincoln: Wow. Impressive! Lola: Nope. No fighting here... Lincoln: to viewers This might be working out better than I thought it would. to Lana entering her room and sees her hat. Lana: angrily Lola! Lola: Yeah? Lana: Did you clean Big Bertha?! Lola: Of course not!... I had Leni do it for me. Leni: offscreen Ew! Ew! I can still smell it on me! Lana: But I like Big Bertha dirty! Do you know how much I had to go through to make her all dirty like that?! Lola: Well tough tiaras! I'm not sleeping in a room with a filthy plunger! If you're going to stay here, make it clean! Lana: Why you little- pauses That's alright... I'll just get her dirty some other time. twitches It'll be no problem. Lincoln: outside the room; to the viewers See what I mean? DAY 2 to the twins grabbing a jump rope Lola: Uh. Lana... I had the jump rope first. Thank you. Lana: No. I did. Thank you! Lola: No! I did! points to the sisters who are downstairs Lola: I mean... you can have it. I was going to work on my ribbon twirling anyway. reluctantly gives the jump rope to Lana. Lana slyly smiles. Lana: I bet I could take advantage of this... to Lana looking for her pets. Lana: Izzy! El Diablo! Hops! Bitey! Gator! George! Where are you guys?! Lola: Here they are! suddenly sees a lizard, snake, frog, mouse, crocodile, and monkey all wearing pink tootoos and lipstick, which they are not happy about at all. Lana: gasps My babies! What have you done them?! Lola: I just gave them a little makeover. You're welcome! Lana: Why I oughta- stops Thank you. twitches grows a smug smile. Lola: This bet is going to be fun! DAY 3 to Lola taking a cookie away from Lana, who trying to reach for it. Lana: Lola! Give that back! Lola: Nuh-uh! You heard what the family said! If you fight with me one more time, we'll lose the bet. And you wouldn't want to wear the dress would you? Lana: Well, you wouldn't either! Would you?! Lola: Too bad. Because I'm not giving them up! Lana: groans Fine! an idea I'll just get myself a lovely smoothie! Lola: concerned What smoothie? Lana: smoothie This one! Lola: Lana! That was in my section of the fridge! Lana: Too bad! Lola: Why you-! Lana: finger Nuh, uh, uh! Remember the bet we made! face grows red in fury. Leni looks from outside the kitchen in concern. Leni: You guys... I'm starting to think that this bet may not have been such a good idea... Luna: Are you nuts, bra?! I haven't been this relaxed in forever! Luan: Yeah! I can actually hear myself for once. Or anyone for that matter! Leni: But I don't think the twins are liking it though. Lincoln: They made the bet. They have to deal with it. Leni: I thought the point of this was to get Lola and Lana to get along. Lincoln: It is! See? They ain't fightin'! Leni: But... okay... maybe you're right. I mean, what could possibly go wro- why did I ask that? DAY 4 montage; Lana is about to jump into a mud puddle, but lands on the cold ground, since Lola smugly cleaned it up; Lola is setting up her fake runway, when Lana smashes it down with a toy sword, claiming the yard for herself; Lana burps in Lola's face in the kitchen, and then burps again in her face, leaving an internally raging Lola; Lana's of the bedroom has been decorated with pink paint and glitter, and Lola smiles smugly and lows a raspberry, leaving an internally raging Lana. DAY 5 Lynn: Hey Lana! You wanna come toss this plastic disc around? I would call it by it's actual name, but it's trademarked, so... Lana: irked Sure... Lynn: Hey. You seem beefed. What's the matter? Lana: I don't want to talk about it! Lynn: Uh, where's Lola? Lana: Lola?! Who's Lola?! Lynn: Uh... you're twin? Lana: I don't have a twin! So there! snatches the frisbee from Lynn, who look in concern. Cut to Leni in the family room approaching Lola. Leni: Hey, Lola! Lola: irked What do you want? Leni: excited I just got us a new makeover kit, and I was wondering if you wanted to try it out with me! Lola: sighs Fine. Whatever. Leni: Is something wrong? Lola: No! It's none of your beeswax anyway! Leni: I didn't ask about bees... or wax. I was talking about or makeover kit. Lola: No! I mean, it's none of your business! Leni: Where's Lana? Lola: Lana? Who's Lana?! Leni: I thought she was your twin. Lola: I don't have a twin! Remember? Leni: Really? 'Cause I could've sworn you had one. Lola: I don't have a twin, and I will never have one! makeover kit from Leni Leni: Oh. Okay then... Lola, but then stops Wait! Yes Lola does! It's Lana! Why is she saying she doesn't have a twin? Lynn: Lola said that too? Leni: Yeah. Why? Lynn: Because Lana just told me the exact same thing! Leni: Oh my gosh! That's horrible! Did they get amnesia or something and forget they're twins? I mean, I forget a lot of things, like what I just bought for Lola and I a moment ago, but I would never forget something as big as a family member. Lynn: I dunno. Something seems off between the twins. Did Lola seem a bit... bitter when you asked her something? Leni: Yeah! pauses And... I think I might know why. DAY 6 to a family meeting in Lori and Leni's room. Everyone sans Lola and Lana are there. Luna: Lori What gives bra? Lincoln: Yeah? Why did you call this sibling meeting all of the sudden? Lori: I didn't call for this meeting! Leni: Lynn and I did. Lori: You? Lynn: We needed to tell you guys something about Lana and Lola! Lincoln: Like what? How they're not fighting for once? Leni: No! About their relationship. Luna: What do mean? Luan: Yeah. Lynn: I just asked Lana if she wanted to play a little frisbee with me annd she didn't seem so happy. Leni: I also asked Lola something earlier. If we could try out that new makeover kit. Lori: I told you not to buy it! Leni: Well it looked better on the TV! Anyway, Lola didn't seem happy either, and when I asked her where Lana was, she said she doesn't have a twin! Lynn: So did Lana when I asked her where Lola was. She said she'd never have a twin ever. siblings gasp Lincoln: But why though? Leni: I think I know why. Earlier in the kitchen, I saw Lola and Lana taking advantage of each other since they're not allowed to fight for themselves. Lana took Lola's smoothie, and Lola took Lana's cookie. That's why I asked if this bet was a good idea. Lucy: Then why don't they just stand up for themselves and tell them off? Lynn: Duh! Because they're not allowed to start a fight! Remember? Lincoln: Oh no! I think I'm starting to catch on why Lola and Lana are acting this way. This bet isn't making them get along. It's only making them stop fighting. Lori: quietly Lincoln's right. Lucy: What have we done? Lincoln: We were so caught up in trying to find peace and quiet for ourselves, we forgot the most important aspect of being a family. Making them love each other. Luna: Ah, dude. I feel bogus now. How are we gonna fix this? Lincoln: There's only one thing we can try. DAY 7 siblings are bringing in the twins into their own room. Lola: Come on, Lincoln! Why do I have to stay in my room instead of yours tonight? Lincoln: Because I need to do some cleaning up for it. It'll be a while, so I need you to sleep here. Lola: Fine! At least I'm here all by myself. With no twin at all, because I don't have one! Lori: Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that! Lynn: Come on in, Lana. Lana: Do I have to? I wanna sleep with you tonight! Lynn: Nah. You gotta sleep here now! and Lana glance at each other and turn their backs crossly Lana: Can we get out of here? Lynn: Not until you speak to that twin of yours. Lana: What twin? I don't have one! Luan: Then who's that? Lana: Her? Pfft. Probably one of Lincoln's dumb friends! And a very ugly one too. Lola: Don't you dare call me ugly, sis! Wait! I mean-! growls Lincoln: Both of you! Stop this right now! and Lana do so Lincoln: Now I want you to take a long look at each other! Now! Lana: But! Lincoln: Take a good long look at your sister! and Lana do so again Lola: What are we-? Lincoln: I want you to look at yourselves and see what this bet has done to your relationship! Lana: So? Leni: Look! Don't you see yourself?! You're saying you guys don't have twins when news flash, she's standing right there in front of you! Lola: Well, maybe it wouldn't have happened if Lana didn't do all that mean stuff to me! We thought if we just stayed away from each other, we would just stop fighting! Lana: Yeah! Lola: Why do you have to make this so difficult!? Lana: Me?! Like you're any better! Lynn: Will you zip it?! Look, this bet was a silly idea! Alright? Because before that bet, all we were thinking about was how we could get some peace and quiet from the both of you, but now, we just want you guys to just start acknowledging each other's existences again! Lincoln: All we ever wanted was for you two to just get along! Ever since recently, you two have been fighting over the dumbest of things! Lori: Yeah. Like who's spoon is who's! Who gets the jump rope first! Who gets the last cookie! It's been getting worse! Leni: And it was driving us all crazy! Lynn: So we thought when we made this bet, it would make you be quiet. Luan: But I guess in doing so, we made you distance yourselves from each other to the point where you guys aren't even acknowledging each other existence. Leni: And it was really made us all sad, especially me. This bond is being ruined thanks to this. Lynn: It's like no matter what we do, you guys are never happy with each other! Lincoln: sighs I guess there's no other way we can fix this. So much for wanting you guys to be a family and be quiet. I guess you really can't have your cake and eat it too. So, go on. Just start fighting already. At least you guys acknowledge each other when you do. siblings look down in defeat and walk out of the room. The twins glance at each other, this time with shame and guilt. Lola: You guys! Wait! Lincoln: We don't want to hear you guys fight. Just get it over with. Lana: But we're not going to fight! Not this time! Lola: We have something to say! ... Lola: We're really sorry about causing all of this. Lana: Yeah. You guys are right. Our fighting has gotten out of control. Lola: It's been splitting us up more and more. Lana: And it nearly broke us up as being a family. Lola: We've been so blinded by our own pettiness. Well, from now on, things are gonna be different. Lana: We won't annoy you with our fighting anymore. Lincoln: We appreaciate the apology, but right now, you two apologizing to the wrong people... twins glance at each other one last time Lola: Lana? Lana: Lola? twins tear up and hug each other crying Lola: I'm sorry for everything I've done to you! Lana: I'm sorry too! I would never want to lose you as a twin! Lola: I don't know what I'd do without you! Lana: If this is what fighting's been doing to us as sisters, then I don't think I ever want to fight with you ever again! Lola: But it's become a habit of us! We fight all the time! It's what siblings do! How can we control it? Lincoln: Well, you guys are right about that! Lori: Sometimes, siblings to do fight from time to time. I mean, just look at Leni and I. We fight over our clothes all the time! Leni: But even when we do, I think it's important that... uh... I'm sorry, I'm not very good at making deep speeches. Lori: What Leni means to say is that even though siblings fighting is inevitable, we shouldn't let it put a strain on our relatioship. Leni: That's right. And we should love each other. Luna: If you guys ever have a disagreement, you guys should just talk it out instead of yelling and punching each other! Lincoln: Let's try to be a family please! and Lana smile Lola: Yeah. You're right. Boy, do I feel silly about all of this now. Lana: Same. I'm really sorry about what I did to you during our bet. Lola: No. It was my fault. I'm the one who started it. Lana: No. I'm the one who did, so it's my fault! Lola: No! It's my fault! Lana: It's mine! My fault! And you can't have it! So there! Lola: Oh, yes I can! twins end up bickering to each other in their usual fashion Lincoln: sighs It's good to be back! Lynn: Say? Did we ever say we would stop doing the bet? Lincoln: Technically, no. We just said it was a silly idea. Why do you-? Oh! slyly to Lola and Lana standing in front of a white screen Lola: Guys! This is stupid! Lana: This dress is too girly for me! Lola: And I don't want to wear the same dress that Lana is wearing! Anything she wears, I'm not! Lana: How do you think I feel? Lori: Okay you two. Say cheese! Lola and Lana: reluctantly Cheese... phone camera flashes Lori: This is going to get so many likes. Lola: Bleh! This is gross! Lana: Now I'll really never fight again. Lola: Same! Lincoln: Oh girls! Here comes Lily! Lily: maniacally Lola and Lana: NO! THE END Category:Episodes